The Parting of the ways
Rose is standed in a Dalek ship, where she was transmatted in the previous episode. The Daleks order her to predict the Doctor's action, but Rose refuses. The Daleks detect the TARDIS in flight. They launch missiles to destroy it, but Rose refuses to let them. They launch the missiles, which detonated. You'd of thought the Doctor and Jack were dead, because if you thought that, you were wrong. Jack had set up the extrapolator shielding, which protected the TARDIS, and they matterialise around Rose and a Dalek. But Jack's gun destroyed it. They leave the TARDIS but the Daleks can't kill them when there behind the force field, and the Doctor, Rose and Jack find somthing they'd never expect to find. The Emperor of the Daleks. The Emperor explains that the Daleks survived the time war, as his ship fell through time, crippled but alive. The quietly infultrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of Humanity, the prisoners, the refugees, the dispossed all went to them. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the the Human race is perverted. Only one cell in every billion were fit to be nurtured. So techneclly, they created an army of Daleks out of the dead. Rose thinks that makes them half human. The Daleks state that the words were blasphamy, and that everything Human has been purged, creating pure and blessed Dalek. The Doctor asked when the Daleks had a consept of blasphamy. The Emperor claims that he reached into the dirtand made new life, and that he was the god of all Daleks. The Daleks order them to wordhip the Emperor. The Doctor states that the new Daleks are insane, hiding in silence for hundreds of year is enough to drive anyone mad, but it's worse then that, driven mad by their own flesh, the stink of Humanity, that they hate their own existence and that makes them more deadly then ever. The Doctor says they're going, but the Emperor oder them to stay, as do the Daleks, who try to exterminate the TARDIS. As the Daleks fire franticly at the door, the Doctor hangs his head against the TARDIS door and has a moment alone with his thoughts. On Sattalite 5, Lynda sits in the control room as the TARDIS appeares. After a brief moment, the Doctor reallises that the Earth was sitting there, defencless. The Dalek fleet advances to sattalite 5 for attack. Back on sattalite 5, the Doctor is gutting a control panel. He was setting up a "Delta Wave", a wave of Vas Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain, stand infront of a Delta Wave, and your head gets barbacued, the the Game Staion was a huge transmitter, big enough to to dstroy the Dalek fleet. But a Delta Wave usally takes about three days to set up, and the Daleks would get there in 22 minutes. The Doctor picks up the pace. With the Dalek fleet closing in, Jack, Rose, Lynda, and the progammers gather round a moniter, and plan their attack stratigiey. Jack figures out that they can't stop the Daleks from phisiclly invading, so if they wanted to stip the Doctor they had to get to Level 500 (Floor 500). Jack explains that he can expand the shield to Levels 500 to 495, and no longer, but that did mean they could'nt protect the stranded citizens in Level 000. So the Daleks would penetrate the station at Level 494 and fight their way up. And all they had to fight with were bastic bullets, but they were fighting 3 of them, because Rose was heling the Doctor, and Lynda was keeping clear of the Dalek's every move.. So they went to their fighting possinsions. Later, Jack tries to get control of a trerrified croud. He fires his gun, which makes everyone stop quarraling, and asks one more time for Volenteers to help fight the Daleks. Jack states that the Dalkes would get in at Level 494 and as far as he could tell they'd head up, not dowwn, but that was'nt a promise. So he gives them one instruction.......to keep quiet. And if they heard fighting up above, if they heard the dying..... then they could tell him that the Daleks aar'nt real. His words made them nervous. Jack leads the vollenteers into the lift. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose are alone in the control room. Rose knew the Doctor. would never abandon the Human fighting against the Daleks, like he suggested. The Delta Wave then started building. He looks at the moniter and bows his head in depprestion. Rose asks how bad it is, and the Doctor immediatlly has an apperation. If he used the TARDIS to cross his own timeline. The Doctor scampers into the TARDIS, followed by Rose, and begin to opperate the controls. Rose is left to hold a control, as the Doctor runs out the TARDIS. The Doctor then bows his head in depression, and gives the TARDIS a meaningful look. Rose was still holding down the control waiting for the Doctor to give the order. The Doctor holds up the Sonic Screwdriver. and remotlly flashes the TARDIS away, with Rose inside trying to get out to him. With a heavy heart, the Doctor watches as, Rose and the TARDIS disappear..He lowers his Sonic Screwdriver. Flying through the time vortex, Rose is still trying to open the TARDIS doors as a hologram of the Doctor flickers to life behind her, giving her his final message. "This is emergancy program 1, Rose now listen, this is important, if this message is activated then it can only mean one thing, we must be in danger, and I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape, and that's okay, hope it's a good death, but I promised to look after you and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking youhome." Rose refuses to return to a boring life. "And I bet your fussing and moaning now, typical, but hold on and listen a bit more, the TARDIS can never return for me. Emergancy program 1 mean s I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So here's what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No-one can open it, no-one will even notice it,let it become a stange little thing standing on a street corner, and over the years the world will move on, and the TARDIS will be buried. And if you want to remember me you can do one thing, that's all, one thing, (In normal voice) Have a good life, do that for me Rose, have a fantastic life." Smiling at Rose, the Doctor's image slowly fades away. Rose tries fighting the controls to take her back, as the TARDIS makes it's final landing. Running to the door, she steps outside and her finds herself back at her home. A moment later, she runs back inside the TARDIS and tries to get it to fly by fighting the controls again. Mickey Smith runs round the corner, and spots the destraught Rose emerging from the TARDIS. Hanging her head, she leans her back against the blue police box, looking totally lost. Mickey was just on Clifton Parade, and heard the engines, and thought "There's only one thing that makes a noice like that" Rose is Devastaed. On Satalite five Jack is trying to talk to Rose, not realising that she was'nt there. The Doctor tells him she's not coming back, and Jack realises that he had sent her home, he then asks the Doctor when the Delta Wave would be finished. The Dalek Emperor speaks to sattalite 5. "Tell him he truth, Doctor. There is every possability the Delta Wave could be complete. but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in it's path, with no distintion between Human and Dalek. All things will die at your hand." Jack informs the Doctor the range of the transmitter covers the entire Earth "You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am god, the creator of all things, then what does that make you Doctor?" The Doctor knew the entire universe would be at risk if he let them live. Jack knew Rose was safe because he sent her home, and that the Doctor should keep working. "But he would Exterminate you!" Jack never doubted the Doctor and never would. But then the Doctor found that the words "Bad Wolf", spred ou acros time and space drawing hime in, was not of Dalek origen. Rose is back at home, board out of her mind. Rose knew she could help the Doctor,but all she could do now was sit there eating chips. She kicks the table and runs back to the TARDIS. Back on the Game Station Jack is explaining the controls to Lynda, and the steel the hull is made of should protect her from the Daleks. Here job was to watch the Daleks every move and report it to the Doctor.The fleet had accelerated , and the Game Station shudders as they fly overhead. Jack leave the chamber to go to war. As the fleet hovers over the Station, millions apon millions fly down to the Earth and to Sattalite 5, to destroy their Target. As inf marching in formation, the vast ranked invader's close in on their out-matched enemy. Meanwhile 200,0000 years ago, Rose is still moping around. She notices the words "BAD WOLF" emblazend across the ground in 10-foot-high chalk writing. She stands up and notices the playground encrypted in the the same 2 words. On Level 499, Jack and the others are getting ready for war. Lynda notices Daleks on Level 494. Meanwhile, the Doctor pauses his work as the station treambles beneath his feet. The the Daleks flood in through various entrances. Mickey and Rose are inside the TARDIS figuring out what to do. Lynda is monitering the Daleks through the scanner and finds they've orveridden the deadlock. The Gaurds and Vonlenteer's weapons are useless against the Dalek's force field, as they're bullets dissappear a short distance from their targets. The Guards and Volenteers are exterminated by the Daleks. Back in the TARDIS, Mickey and Rose are still trying to get into the console. Mickey's car gives up on him, and Rose kickes the console in frustration. The Daleks had made it to Level 495 and all the volenteers and the Programers were Exterminated. The Daleks proceed to level 496. A set of hunter Daleks go down and exterminate everyone on Level 000. Lynda can't bear to watch and turns off the screen. Jackies coneversation with Rose become to much for he and she runs out of the TARDIS, Rose is left in tears. The Doctor is still working franticly as Lynda watches the Daleks decend. The Programmers, who are on level 499, are preparing to fight. Back on Earth Rose and Mickey think of new ways to open the TARDIS console, when Jackie comes along with a truck big enough to do the job. The Daleks continues to advance, but a Dalek's vision is impared. The Programers think they are victorius but are exterminated by the Daleks in order to protect the Doctor so he can finish the Delta Wave. The Daleks find Lynda but the metal chamber she's sealed in was able to protect her. The Daleks appear at the glass window, they shoot the window sending Lynda to her death. The Doctor hears her scream. Jack is the last man protective the Doctor, but his guns run out of ammo. The Emperor tries to manipulate the Doctor. Back on Earth, Mickey is behind the wheel of the recovery veichle, which is pulling on the chain hooked to the TARDIS control panel. Rose watches from inside. The console breaks open reveiling a blinding light, steams of golden energy flow into her eys as ,as the TARDIS begins to move. Mickey runs towards the box but the doors slam infront of him, and he and Jackie stand back, as the TARDIS diasappears. Jack is holding the Daleks alone, as the Doctor almost finishes his work. In the time vortex, the TARDIS is returning to Sattalite 5, with Rose piloting using her link to the heart of the TARDIS. The Daleks exterminate Jack, as the Doctor finishes. The Daleks surround the Doctor. The Doctor decide's what he is, Coward or Killer. He removes his hand from the bar. He was a Coward, any day. The Doctor closes his eyes in ready-ness for his death. The TARDIS matteralises behind him. The TARDIS doors open, and the Doctor falls back from the gold energy ecasping the control room. Rose had looked into the time vortex. She took the word's BAD WOLF and scatters them in time and space, as a meassage to lead herself there. Rose had the entire vortex running through her head. She admit's she did this to protect the Doctor. Rose uses the power of the time vortex to turn the Daleks to atoms. She brings everyone that died back to life. Rose had the power to control life and death. The Doctor draws the time vortex out of Rose and into him, and the Doctor releases the energy back into the TARDIS. He picks Rose up and brings her aboard the TARDIS. Jack, brought back to life, notices the Daleks had turned to dust, and runs to the control room just in time to see the TARDIS disappear. The TARDIS flies through the time vorex as Rose wakes up. The Doctor notices golden energy flow through him. He then shouts in pain, and tells Rose to stay back, he then explains about a thing a Time Lord does to cheat death. The Doctor know he won't see her again like he is, and says one last goodbye. His body then explodes with golden energy, and Rose watches and the Doctor's face completley changes. The Doctor tries to remeber where he is and says "Oh that's right, Barcalona" The Doctor Grins Cast: *The Doctor- Christopher Eccleston/David Tennant *Rose Tyler- Billie Piper *Captain Jack Harkness- John Barrowman *Male Programer- Jo Stone-Fewwings *Lynda- Jo Joyner *Rodrick- Paterson Joseph *Female Progamer- Nisha Nayar *Mickey Smith- Noel Clarke *Jackie Tyler- Camille Coduri *Anne-Droid- Anne Robinson *Daleks- Nicholas Briggs *Android- Alan Ruscoe